Dream Boys
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan dua pemuda dari dunia yang berbeda? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?/ [oneshot ficlet-completed]


_Disclaimers_ :

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Lord of the Rings © J. R. R. Tolkien

Dream Boys © Jinsei Megami

.

 _Warning_ : AU, OOC, _Typo_ (s)

 _Read_ _first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy_ _read_ , _Minna_ ~

Summary:

Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan dua pemuda dari dunia yang berbeda? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

.

Jinsei Megami _Proudly_ _Present_

 **DREAM BOYS**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Langit kosong tanpa sinar bulan atau kilauan bintang.

Namun kilatan titik terang makin silau dan mendekat.

Yang tak diduga muncul begitu saja.

Dan Harry dengan Firebolt-nya menjejak tanah menghampiriku.

Aku seperti Rapunzel, tapi aku bukan.

Aku berkata, "Rambutku tak cukup panjang untuk menghampirimu."

Dia berteriak, "Aku yang akan menghampirimu tanpa rambutmu."

Dan ia terbang lagi mengajakku dan membebaskanku.

Seolah semua beban terjatuh terjun hancur lebur dari tubuhku.

"Apakah ini akan jadi penjelajahan satu malam _a la_ Aladdin dan Jasmine?"

"Ini akan jadi penjelajahan satu malam _a la_ kau dan aku," jawabnya.

"Tapi tak bisakah kita bernyanyi A Whole New World?"

"Aku tak bisa bernyanyi."

Oh, aku terlalu berharap.

Dan dia mengembalikanku menjelang fajar.

Saat matahari menggeliat menggeser bulan yang semakin pucat.

Dengan bokong pegal dan gatal karena tusukan lidi Firebolt.

Akhirnya aku sadar betapa merepotkannya jadi penyihir.

Dan dia dengan senang hati menarik memori pedih dalam otakku.

Seperti benang cahaya tipis bergelantungan di ujung tongkat phoenix.

Memenjarakannya dalam tabung kristal bertutup zambrud.

Seperti mata hijaunya yang memabukkan.

Namun beban yang hilang membuatku bimbang.

Karena aku tumbuh dengan beban dan penyesalan.

Aku bak orang asing yang tak kenali aku kini.

Harry pun pergi dengan tergesa.

Tanpa permisi hanya berkata, "Satu Horcrux tersisa."

Meninggalkan aku yang mudah goyah tanpa tiang penyangga.

Aku hanya mampu berteriak, " _You're not the chosen one_ , Potter!"

Tak sedikit pun digubrisnya.

Meskipun itu berarti aku mulai tak bertenaga.

Dengan sedikit yang tersisa, kucari pilar untuk ku bersandar.

Namun sia-sia, apapun tak ada.

Karena aku ditinggalkan di antara laut dan hutan.

Hanya ada kepiting abu-abu menggali lubang pasir.

Atau kerang yang berdiam menunggu digulung gelombang.

Sementara kesadaranku semakin memudar, ku terjatuh juga.

Atau nyaris?

Karena kurasakan sesuatu mencegahku.

Atau seseorang?

Ya, seseorang dengan wajah di atas kepalaku penuh kekhawatiran.

Dengan rambut panjang pirang yang berkilauan.

Telinga lancip, mata biru, dan wajah polos yang menenangkan.

"Orlando Bloom?" tanyaku dengan sisa suaraku.

"Aku Legolas."

Tapi tetap kuyakini dia Orlando Bloom, walau dia juga Legolas.

"Ya," kataku. "Legolas dari Mirkwood, penguasa Elf Ithilien, putra Thranduil."

Ia tersenyum dan menyandarkanku di bahunya.

Meyakinkanku, tanpa beban pun aku bisa dan sanggup.

Tanpa beban aku bisa melayang dan terbang, melihat segala lebih bebas dan luas.

Sesuatu yang _elf_ pun tak sanggup lakukan.

Tapi aku takut.

Takut tak mampu lagi menahan terjangan badai tanpa beban.

"Aku yakin kau mampu tanpa bebanmu."

Dan dia mengaitkan _pin green leaf_ di dadaku.

Mengatakan bahwa para _elf_ akan menjagaku di tiap langkahku.

Dan legolas juga meninggalkanku kala langit berubah jingga.

Juga tanpa permisi atau ucapan selamat tinggal.

Namun ia berkata di telingaku, yang terus terngiang seumur hidupku.

"Ucapan selamat tinggal hanya untuk orang-orang yang putus asa."

Ya, Legolas benar.

Dengan kepercayaan yang diberikannya, aku pasti akan jadi kuat.

.

.

.

.

 **[the end]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Question (Q): Apa-apaan ini?

Answer (A): Sebentar Meg mau ngaca. *teriak-sama-muka-sendiri* Apa-apaan ini?!

Q:Kok alur ceritanya nggak jelas, sih? Kok gaya tulisannya aneh, sih?

A: Emang.

Q: Kok gitu? Kan kamu yang bikin.

A: Emang Meg yang bikin. Jadi gini, _long_ _weekend_ kemaren, Meg bersihin rak buku Meg, dan Meg nggak bisa beresin buku tanpa tergoda ngebuka-buka lembaran buku dan ngebaca sebaris-dua baris tulisan di sana. Di antara lembaran buku Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Meg nemuin selembar kertas folio kusut penuh tulisan, tulisan tangan Meg tertanggal akhir Desember 2010—itu tiga tahun sebelum Meg mulai nulis di FFn, _fyi_. Meg kira itu puisi, soalnya satu baris cuma satu kalimat, tapi kok nggak kayak puisi. Jadinya ya yang kayak kalian liat di atas. Meg ketik tanpa mengubah apapun dari tulisan lama Meg itu, termasuk judul dan gaya per baris –yang aneh—itu.

Gitu, deh... Silakan caci maki Meg karena _publish_ _fic_ aneh dan _absurd_ ini. Mau komentar? Butuh pelampiasan emosi? Tuh, ada kotak _review_ di bawah. Isi aja.

 _See_ _ya_ , di _fic_ Meg yang lain...

 _and_ _last_...

 **.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\\(^o^)/

*hug*

 _-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
